1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coffee makers and in particular, coffee makers that utilize coffee pods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee makers that use coffee pods are known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,792 and 6,748,850 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0066431. As is illustrated by these aforesaid patents, pods containing ground coffee are inserted into the coffee maker. Heated water is provided to the coffee pods in order to produce one or more cups of coffee.